


Tumblr Ficlets - DCJ Edition

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Endings, First Kisses, I promise, Kisses, M/M, Phone Call, Self Sacrifice, Surprises, Twincest, all other is implied, horror movies, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: A series of 5 short stories where Dean, Castiel and Jimmy navigate the beginnings of their relationship, discover one of them has a huge fear of horror movies and some people are relegated to the status of BEST BOYFRIENDS EVER.





	1. You Won't Miss Me Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the 300 words or less prompt challenges - these are posted up in order and one prompt turned into a 3 parter as people requested it be continued till we got a happy ending :D (I think thats my favorite part of this series)
> 
> While not intentional, ALL of these could fall into the same AU, so read as you will.
> 
> Chapter 1 is angsty and clocks in at 391 words.

Cas and Jimmy had always been closer than their family had believed was healthy – if only they knew  _how_ close. But Jimmy knew that would end someday. The societal pressure would eventually prove too much and one or both of them would find someone and move on.

It was inevitable really.

And it was goddamned depressing. Jimmy tried not to think about. His head in the sand approach worked for years – until the day they met Dean.

Stranded on the side of the road in the middle of the night (and the middle of nowhere to boot) after Cas’s pimpmobile had finally gasped it’s last breath, Dean was literally a knight in shining armor when his rusty tow truck pulled up beside them.

He was also a miracle worker. Somehow, Dean got that damn clunker up and running again and assured the twins that a little TLC would keep it running longer than it should have any right to.

The chance meeting turned into regular ones. Sometimes all together and sometimes not. Before he knew it, Jimmy was in love. And from what he could tell (knowing his brother as well as he did), so was Cas.

His heart fell.

Because of course, the only man Jimmy had ever fallen for aside from Cas…was the same one Cas fell for.

And they couldn’t  _both_ have Dean.

Jimmy loved his brother. He’d give up or do anything for Cas. If that meant backing off from Dean, then that’s what he’d do, no matter how it tore at him. The only thing was, that wouldn’t be enough.

As Dean and Cas got closer, there would be no hiding how ‘close’ the twins really were. Which meant there was only one solution. Jimmy needed to give them all a clean break.

He left the note on his and Cas’s shared night stand and swallowed against the lump in his throat, tried to hold back the burning tears in his eyes. He grabbed his backpack and left.

Cas had Dean now. He’d be fine. And after Cas got used to his absence – which Jimmy was sure he would - he’d never even miss Jimmy.

But Jimmy would miss him (and Dean) every damn day for the rest of his life.

It was for the best.

At least some of them would get to be happy.


	2. I Hope You Like Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when one of your boyfriends turns out to be afraid of horror movies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 553 words!
> 
> Note - i do NOT like horror movies. There are some things classified as horror that I *can* watch, but I haven't figured out the rhyme or reason behind it. That being said, there's a lot that I've never seen. So i googled for the "Scariest horror movie ever". the one mentioned here is what popped up as number on the list and i would definitely be freaked out if i watched that. so...please otherwise forgive my lack of horror movie knowledge!

It was mid-October when Jimmy heard the worst words ever, his stomach lurching as he forced a smile on his face.

“I hope you like horror movies,” Dean grinned, waving a handful of DVD’s in the air.

Cas knew Jimmy wasn’t a fan, but neither Cas nor Dean knew that Jimmy _really_ wasn’t a fan. In fact, he hated them.

The problem was, he had too good of an imagination, and he couldn’t sleep after he’d seen a horror movie. His last experience had given him nightmares for a week and set him off horror movies completely.

Somehow, though, Jimmy had managed to avoid them but tonight seemed inevitable. Dean popped popcorn with extra salt and butter while Cas deliberated over the enormous decision of which to watch before popping it in, tasking Jimmy with getting the blankets and the beer.

Jimmy knew he could say no, but he got the others to go along with enough of _his_ crazy schemes they clearly weren’t into, that he figured it was only fair.

Soon, they were settled on the couch, Dean in the middle like normal, popcorn on his lap and the three of them snuggled down in blankets. Neither Jimmy nor Cas recognized the title of this movie: ‘Funny Games’.

“I’ve never actually seen this either,” Dean said as the movie started, “But I googled for scariest movies ever, and this one came up.”

Well, that didn’t bode well.

It didn’t take long for Jimmy to tense up and start silently freaking out. The movie hitting a little too close to home, pinging his own natural fears. Beer and popcorn long forgotten, Jimmy pressed into Dean for comfort, unaware of the death grip he had on the man’s arm, his uneven breathing or of his thousand-yard stare.

“Fuck! Ouch, Jimmy! What the hell - ?” Jimmy was so far gone, he didn’t hear Dean’s words, or feel him shift to face him, or see his expression turn to worry, “Shit, Cas turn it off! Jimmy! Jimmy, you okay? Talk to me man, please?”

Suddenly, instead of being one of Dean’s matching bookends, Jimmy was being sandwiched between his worried boyfriends, hands rubbing at his back, fingers threading and scratching through his hair. They held him tight and whispered soothing words until he came back to himself.

He winced when he did but took comfort in their touch, their presence, their loving words.

In the end, horror night was over, and the three of them moved back into the bedroom, Dean and Cas each doing their best to assure Jimmy that they were there for him and didn’t think any less of him for his reaction.

“Of course, _next_ time one of us proposes something that another doesn’t like, I expect some speaking up to be happening,” Castiel admonished gently, placing a kiss on Jimmy’s head. He turned his glare to Dean, “That includes you, Winchester.”

“What? I speak up!” Dean protested.

Cas rolled his eyes and even Jimmy snorted, “Need I remind you what happened at the airport last year?”

Dean blushed and ducked his head down to hide in Jimmy’s hair as the twins laughed lightly. Relaxing between Dean and Cas, Jimmy sighed and closed his eyes, simply relishing in being held.

He still hated horror movies, but _this_ was pure heaven.


	3. You Won't Miss Me - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1 - Dean and Cas's reaction to Jimmy taking off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 636 words - landing on a nice, hopeful ending...but wait, there will be more!

It was Cas, of course, who noticed first. It only made sense since the twins lived together, shared a room and a bed. Him and Dean had had a surprising conversation earlier that day and Cas couldn’t wait to tell Jimmy.

Only Jimmy was nowhere to be found.

Cas sent out a few texts, made a few calls. But Jimmy wasn’t answering and nobody else had seen him. It wasn’t _like_ Jimmy to disappear like this and it was really scaring Cas. A noise at the door had Cas rushing to fling it open – but it wasn’t his brother.

It was Dean, looking as worried as Cas felt, reaching out to pull him in close, tucking Cas’s face into his neck. They stood that way for a few, long moments, Cas closing his eyes and just breathing in Dean, taking the time to compose himself.

Eventually, Dean led Cas deeper into the apartment, unerringly finding the bedroom despite never having been inside it before. He had suspected the reason why even before this afternoon, and was unsurprised to find only one, very large bed in the room.

Dean steered Cas to the bed and had him sit down, prying the phone out of Cas’s white knuckled grip and moved to place it on the nightstand…

…and paused.

Slowly, Dean lowered the phone to the table and slid the plain envelope off of it, Castiel’s name, neatly written in Jimmy’s handwriting, clearly visible.

“Cas…” Dean’s voice was gentle. Cas first looked up at him, then down at the unremarkable looking envelope Dean held out. Cas blinked and took it, breaking the seal and unfolding the paper inside.

He made no effort to hide it from Dean. Dean knew his ‘darkest’ secret now and didn’t care. What Cas read nearly had him laughing and sobbing at the same time.

“God, my stupid, self-sacrificing brother. He couldn’t have held off for one more day? He had to choose today, of all days, to…to…” Cas trailed off with a sigh. “Now what? He thinks he’s doing the right thing. He’s not answering his phone. I…I don’t even know if he _took_ his phone with him.”

“Trust me, he’s got it. It’s probably just turned off for now, but he’ll have to turn it back on eventually,” Dean assured Cas, hugging him. “Don’t worry, Cas, we’ll find him. And when he realizes there was no need for his actions, he’ll come back home.”

“Dean, are you…are you really sure about this? About us? That it doesn’t bother you?” Cas asked nervously.

“God, babe, I love you – I love you both. Do you know how hard it’s been thinking that I had to choose between you? It was tearing me apart – and I didn’t even have a stupidly noble idea to take comfort in like Jimmy did.”

Cas nodded, both jumping when his phone rang, nearly vibrating itself off the table as it did.  Cas scrambled to snatch it up and answer it, instantly putting it on speaker with shaking fingers.

“Jimmy?” he asked breathlessly.

“Relax, Cassie, I’m just calling to let you know I haven’t died or nothing, seeing as you must not have gotten the note I left you.”

“I just read it.”

“Good, then you know why I had to go,” Jimmy’s voice was sad, resigned.

“No! Jimmy please, don’t…don’t leave me,” Cas gulped, his eyes landing on Dean’s face. “Don’t leave _us_. Come home, Jimmy.”

“It’s for the best – “ Jimmy’s voice broke on the words, halting.

Dean rushed to fill the gap. “C’mon man, you never even gave us a chance! C’mon home. _To us_. Please?”

Jimmy gasped softly. “What – what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, none of us have to choose, if we don’t want to,” Dean answered.

“Please come home,” Cas pleaded.

“Okay,” Jimmy whispered.


	4. I Got The Call Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Jimmy have a surprise for Dean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 415 words
> 
> So, I struggled to find something for their surprise. i wanted some sort of Led Zeppelin memorabilia, but google failed me. Please imagine something specific and awesome in there and not generic :( :( :(

Cas maneuvered around his brother, setting the table and pulling out 3 beers as Jimmy finished grilling up a couple of burgers. They weren’t as good as Dean’s, but the burgers were a surprise for their boyfriend.

And don’t even mention the pie warming in the oven. Apple, his favorite.

“Do you think he suspects?” Jimmy asked nervously. “I just, I want this to be a surprise.”

Cas paused, rubbing a hand down Jimmy’s back soothingly. “Jimmy, calm down. If Dean’s not surprised, it’ll be because he has all the faith in the world in you.”

Jimmy nodded. “You’re right. Of course you’re right.”

“Besides,” Cas tossed over his shoulder, “He’s bound to figure out _something_ is up when you’ve cooked him all his favorite foods.” Jimmy’s eyes widened at the realization but before he could react, the front door opened and they heard the scrape of Dean’s boots as he toed them off and hung his coat. Within moments, he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, sniffing the air.

“Something smells heavenly!” he grinned, moving forward again to catch the twins in a tight hug, nuzzling between them. They both melted into Dean with a happy sigh.

Abruptly, Dean pulled back and looked at Jimmy with narrowed eyes. Jimmy tried to hold his gaze and keep a calm face, just like Cas, but he failed. His mouth twitched into a big ass grin and Dean’s mouth dropped.

“Oh my GOD! Did you get it? Tell me you got it?” Dean pleaded excitedly.

“Yeah, I got the call last night…” Jimmy managed.

“And you didn’t tell me till now?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“Well, we wanted to surprise you with it,” Jimmy took out his phone, pulling up a picture. “They shipped it out this morning via special couriers. Should be in hand by the end of the week. I really didn’t want to tell you though. Cas and I wanted to have it in hand to give it to you.”

“I don’t care. You guys are the best boyfriends _ever_!” Dean shouted gleefully before planting wet, sloppy – but very enthusiastic – kisses on both twins.

Dinner was cold by the time they got back to it, but Dean didn’t care. Who else had boyfriends so awesome, they’d hunt down the rarest Led Zeppelin memorabilia when Dean couldn’t find it* and then buy it – sparing no expense?

Good thing he was planning on going just as all out as they had for their 5-year anniversary.


	5. You Won't Miss Me - Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 - Jimmy comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We arrived at our happy ending - yay! :D
> 
> 460 words  
> I think i managed to stay fairly even across the board word count wise here, though not once under 300...i still count these as wins :D

Cas was thinking rapidly. Jimmy had been gone for hours at least. Who knew how far he’d gotten in that time despite not having a car. He could have gotten a bus ticket or something. He could be an entire state _away_ by now.

“Jimmy, where are you? We could come and get you?” Dean must have been thinking the same thing, Cas realized with relief, grateful for the offer, for something to do other than just wait.

“Umm….”

Dean and Cas blinked at each other. Jimmy sounded kind of…sheepish?

“Jimmy?” Cas asked slowly. Then his head snapped up as the sounds on the phone were echoed by sounds at the front of the apartment. Jimmy appeared in the doorway, phone still in hand.

“I um, didn’t get very far. I tried, but I just…I just couldn’t.” Jimmy’s face was wary and hopeful as he stared across the room at where Dean and Cas sat upon the bed together. He looked down and fidgeted, remembered his phone and turned it off.

Within seconds, Cas was in his brothers space, arms wrapped around him, touching foreheads together. “Thank God,” Cas breathed, “You scared me. Don’t leave me again, please.”

Jimmy swallowed and nodded, letting go of the strap of his backpack and heedless to it falling to the ground. With a strangled sound, he pulled Cas in tight briefly, then pulled back enough to kiss him.

The kiss left them both gasping, and then Jimmy seemed to come to himself, to find Dean hovering nearby, looking as if he wanted to take Jimmy in his arms too, but unsure if he was welcome.

Jimmy snorted. If Dean was up for this, for _them_ and all it entailed, he was more than welcome. He let go of Cas with one arm and reeled Dean in. He paused, his mouth a hairsbreadth from Deans, “You really meant it? You really want this? You, me _and_ Cas?”

“Yeah, man. Since the moment I met you two, you’ve drawn me in so completely. I love you, both of you. ‘Course, I thought it hopeless, at first. I still feel like I’m dreaming.” Dean’s breath ghosted over Jimmy’s lips, tantalizing him and he groaned, closing the distance and sealing their lips together.

When they parted, Jimmy found himself sandwiched between the two men he loved the most, amazed that a few short hours had seen him pulled out of the misery he was sure he’d be living in for the rest of his life.

If Dean thought _he_ was dreaming…well, Jimmy was sure he was high.

But he didn’t care. He’d ride this high to the end. As the three men exchanged kisses, hands slowly moving, clothes disappearing, he prayed to God it would _never_ end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the end of the current DCJ prompts...feel free to pop by my tumblr and send some more.
> 
> I have one more set in the series that I plan to put up later, but for now, its almost 4 am...goodnite!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that this is part of a series, broken up by theme to keep the thing from getting overwhelming and the tags messy. If you want to see others, be sure to follow the series (or follow me on tumblr under pherryt) You can also suggest more prompts from the original [ 300 words or less post](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/159364347051/300-words-or-less)


End file.
